


Миледи Адаар

by vlad_chatsky



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Minor The Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlad_chatsky/pseuds/vlad_chatsky
Summary: Бык смотрит на нее долго, как-то слишком пристально, и глаз его чуть щурится, а потом он усмехается и доливает в свою кружку немного алкоголя. Невысказанное "только попробуй его обидеть" висит в воздухе.
Relationships: Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/Female Adaar





	Миледи Адаар

Патриша, на самом деле, не совсем уверена, что стоит говорить о настолько важных вещах с Быком — но ей совершенно некогда разыскивать мать Жизель и просить наставления и благословения (или настойчивого намека на то, что ей надо бы сменить кандидатуру в похитители сердца и руки Вестницы Андрасте). Бык находится на своем привычном месте: болтает о чем-то с Долийкой в своем углу, закинув ногу на ногу, и смеется на всю таверну так, что даже заглушает пение Мариден порою.

Бард кивает ей благодарно, когда она проходит мимо, направляясь к кунари.

— Эй, Босс, — Бык машет рукой, и Долийка оборачивается, делая приветственный взмах тонкой кистью. — А вы разве не разбирались с планами?

— Уже разобрались, — отвечает она отстраненно. — Бык, надо поговорить.

Долийка закатывает глаза.

— У всех косситов любовь к шпионским играм? — ворчит она, уходя.

Бык с серьезным видом садится прямо и ждет, пока она опустится на стул, занимаемый Долийкой до этого. Ей отчего-то кажется, что даже повязка кунари разглядывает ее недоуменно.

— Обычно друзья так резко не вбегают в таверну в поисках разговора, — подмечает он с истинно бен-хазратовской проницательностью. — Что случилось?

Патриша теряется на мгновение, вдыхает глубоко. Волосы, кажется, нервно обвиваются и сжимаются вокруг ее рогов от напряжения.

Бык протягивает ей спасительную кружку: Патриша глотает мараас-лок с благодарностью.

— Это… — начинает она, смаргивая слезы, — это по поводу Крэма.

Лицо Быка остается непроницаемым, но Патриша видит, как тот непроизвольно напрягается.

— С ним что-то не так?

— Со мной что-то не так.

Она отводит взгляд первой, не в силах вынести изучающе оглядывающего ее глаза. Бык молчит недолго, прежде чем усмехнуться.

— Надо сказать ему быть осторожнее, — говорит он, и Патриша слышит в чужом голосе смех, с трудом сдерживаемый Быком где-то в легких. — Парень так всех скайхолдских дам закадрит, а мне кроме Дориана никого и не останется.

Она выдыхает резко.

— Бык, если бы это было смешно, я бы…

Кунари машет рукой, прерывая ее.

— Прости, Босс, но это действительно забавно, — говорит он. — Так в чем проблема?

Она оглядывается нервно на вход в «Приют Вестницы». Не хватало еще, чтобы «Быки» вернулись и застали их за… за чем?

— Я знаю, что он влюблен в Тревельян, — Бык смотрит на ее жалкие потуги выговорить это, но не мешает и терпеливо ждет. — Эта… маленькая проблема мешает всему.

Бык скрещивает руки на груди и откидывается на спинку стула. От его взгляда она ощущает себя полной дурой — смотрит Бык на нее как строгий учитель, уличивший ученика в неучении материала.

— Босс, — говорит он спокойно, напоминая отчего-то мать Жизель, — мы отлично помним, что именно Тревельян сказала о Крэме. И помним, что она хотела кинуть моих ребят на растерзание венатори ради выгодного союза.

Патриша вздрагивает.

О-о, то, что Тревельян сказала Крэму, слышало, наверное, больше половины Скайхолда. В большинстве своем благодаря тому, что потом у них затеялась прекрасная перепалка: она до сих пор не понимает, как изнеженную девчонку не испугала перспектива драться с двумя вполне себе разъяренными косситами. А драться они и правда собирались.

Остудили их только молчаливый уход Крэма и вовремя подоспевшие Лелиана и Жози.

— А теперь подумай, — продолжает Бык, отвлекая ее от неприятных воспоминаний, — что Крэм к ней испытывает. Не каждый день, знаешь ли, хрупкий образ невинной и прекрасной «леди Тревельян» ломается о суровую реальность.

— Ты говорил с ним?

Бык кивает. Она так и думала: пожалуй, во всем Скайхолде только Бык знает Крэма настолько, чтобы тот не возражал против утешения. Потому что лично ее из комнаты поперли — максимально мягко и вежливо, но из-за закрытой двери, да и ушла она только после того, как что-то внутри разбилось. Кажется, горшок.

Она задумывается и на Быка не смотрит: неудобно отчего-то и грустно, потому что… да потому что просто грустно. За протянутую снова кружку с пойлом она более чем благодарна.

— Думаешь, стоит поговорить с ним?

Вопрос кажется им обоим риторическим.

Бык смотрит на нее долго, как-то слишком пристально, и глаз его чуть щурится, а потом он усмехается и доливает в свою кружку немного алкоголя. Невысказанное «только попробуй его обидеть» висит в воздухе.

Патриша со вздохом встает.

Крэм находится на тренировочной площадке, говорит о чем-то с взмыленной Кассандрой и почесывающим подбородок Калленом, и замечают все трое ее поразительно быстро, но только Крэм совершенно фамильярно машет рукой, едва завидев ее рогатый силуэт. «Быки» слишком к ней прикипели, притерлись — какая уж тут субординация, когда Вестница пьет и ест с тобой за одним столом да жалуется периодически на то, как ее достала «эта сучка»?

Она кивает Каллену на его вежливое «Вестница» и Кассандре на приветственное ее «Адаар», а потом смотрит украдкой на Крэма.

То, с каким видом командор и Искательница переглядываются и поспешно ретируются, заставляет ее потупить взгляд и несколько смутиться. Создатель, неужели действительно так заметно, к кому и зачем она пришла?

Крэм провожает парочку задумчивым взглядом, а потом вздыхает, плечом подпирая чучело.

— Хорошо, — говорит он. — Хорошо. Потому что мне как раз нужно было поговорить с вами… с тобой.

Патришу от перехода на «ты» немного пробирает дрожью.

Она не отводит взгляда, сталкиваясь с решимостью в чужих глазах.

— Я должен извиниться, — голос у Крэма чуть надламывается, но Патриша делает вид, что не замечает. — За то, что был неправ и не слушал ни тебя, ни шефа. И… наверное, спасибо?

Она чуть улыбается.

— Тебе не за что извиняться или благодарить, ты же…

— О, хватит, — он фыркает и отталкивается от чучела одним слитным движением. — Я не бедный крестьянин из Крествуда, и я не прошу тебя закрыть Разрыв. Впрочем, кое о чем я тебя все-таки попрошу.

Она удивленно вздергивает брови, и — она готова дать рога на отсечение — Крэм краснеет, но быстро склоняется, поднимая тренировочные меч и щит.

— Ты же знаешь, что всегда можешь на меня рассчитывать.

— Да, да, — Крэм задумчиво вертит деревянный меч в руке, а потом взъерошивает выбритый затылок. — Я тут подумал… Если вечером тебя не украдет миледи канцлер, или если леди Монтилье чего-то не понадобится, может… Там на стене очень хорошее место, горы видать, а ночью луна оттуда выходит, и…

Патриша неожиданно смеется — сама не знает, отчего. А потом улыбается в ответ на растерянное выражение лица Крэма.

— Вечером я ни Лелиане, ни Жозефине не нужна, — отвечает она. — Они, вероятно, будут носиться с «золотой девочкой». Так что да, я пойду с тобой на свидание.

Крэм открывает рот, и Патриша почти слышит смущенное «это не свидание!», но Крэм снова возвращается к пыткам над своими волосами и улыбается невозможно очаровательно.

— А, да, хорошо. Это… хорошо, — он выдыхает резко, будто успокаивается, а потом поднимает глаза. — Спасибо.

Она кивает, а потом улыбается.

— А еще Бык просил предупредить тебя, чтобы прекращал соблазнять девушек по всему Скайхолду.

— Я не!..

Вышедший на улицу Варрик с превеликим удовольствием понаблюдал за тем, как Вестница и лейтенант «Быков» хохочут и, кажется, пытаются друг друга забодать, а потом, вздохнув довольно, направился обратно к своему столу — потому что этому миру решительно не хватает подобной книги.


End file.
